The Tragedy of Ryoutarou Doujima
by Ampas Tebu
Summary: Jika kamu dapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kira-kira apa yang akan kamu lakukan?
1. Pengantar

**THE TRAGEDY OF RYOUTAROU DOUJIMA**

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Diclaimer : Persona 4 adalah milik ATLUS**

**Sinopsis: Jika kamu dapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kira-kira apa yang akan kamu lakukan? **

**Author: Ampas Tebu ft. Tian Long**

**Author's note : Contoh eksperimen yang dilakukan kami dengan screenplay. DLDR and enjoy!**

* * *

.

PENGANTAR

.

Akhirnya datang lagi kalian setelah sekian lama.

Manusia-manusia bahagia dengan wajah ceria.

Namun begitu dinilah kalian pasang tampang muram.

Sungguh! Apakah yang sekarang kalian pikirkan?

Haruskah aku untuk terus menahan kalian?

Sedang diriku masih hidup dalam kegilaan.

Tiada tahu apa pula kehendak hendak mengatakan.

Baiklah jikalau itu yang Anda sekalian inginkan.

.

Mungkin yang kukatakan hanyalah kesederhanaan.

Sebab, bukankah banyak yang benci akan kerumitan?

Diberi tanda juga hampa sepasang mata untuk melihat.

Yang akan disajikan tentu jauh dari sekedar kata berbahan aksara.

Jadi duduk dan berbahagialah sebab kalian adalah demikian.

Dirikanlah panggung, siapkan pengeras suara!

Simak, dengar dan rasakan alunan harpa eolia.

Mengalir indah lingkupi tempat kita berada sekarang.

.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Aku belum sampai bicara jauh melanglang.

Sedikit pun juga Inaba masih jauh dari pandangan.

Pertunjukkan masih tersimpan dalam-dalam.

Mari nikmati dulu tembang pada kepala.

Tubuh bergetar mencapai awan gemawan.

Rasakan asap di depan panggung sandiwara.

.

Gemetar, haru bercampur tawa.

Begitu kata pencipta semua tentu baik adanya.

Seperti drama yang akan disaksikan.

Dan semuanya bakal terbuka jelas.

Seiring tirai yang mulai terangkat ke atas.

Demikianlah pengantar ini kuutarakan.

Semoga tragedi berjalan sebagaimanamestinya.

.

-o0o-


	2. Pembukaan di Velvet Room

**THE TRAGEDY OF RYOUTAROU DOUJIMA**

**Genre: Drama/ Romance**

**Diclaimer : Persona 4 adalah milik ATLUS**

**Sinopsis: Jika kamu dapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kira-kira apa yang akan kamu lakukan? **

**Author: Ampas Tebu ft. Tian Long**

******Author's note : Contoh eksperimen yang dilakukan kami dengan screenplay. DLDR and enjoy!**

* * *

.

PEMBUKAAN DI VELVET ROOM

.

**Igor sedang beserta Elizabeth dan Theodore**

**kemudian datang Margareth**

.

**Elizabeth dan Theodore tampil ke muka**

.

**Elizabeth**

Matahari dengan rona selalu sama.

Masih dalam tatanan suci angkasa persaudaraan.

Suram dunia hilang, kegembiraan datang.

Layaknya cerita lama terang tiba gelap pun hilang.

Kejahatan kalah, kebenaran selalu menang.

Tentunya kalian pastinya sudah mendengar.

Inaba telah kembali layaknya penciptaan hari pertama.

.

**Theodore**

Dan kini kehidupannya kembali berputar.

Sirnanya kabut hadirkan keindahan terpancar.

Siang malam silih berganti terus berputar.

Gumpalan mega-mega tiada lagi senantiasa samar.

Riwayat Samegawa tetap hidup seperti alirannya.

Pantas memang selamat tinggal bagi pengganggu utama.

Televisi bukanlah sumber ancaman utama.

Pujian kiranya pantas diberikan pada utusan kita.

.

**Elizabeth**

Yang muncul tidak sengaja.

Diberi tugas terasa tak menyangka.

Konon pendiam penuh kerahasiaan.

Setidaknya itulah bunyinya kabar kudapat.

Namun nampaknya ia adalah sosok sempurna.

Layaknya pria yang dulu kutemukan.

Namun sekarang malah terperangkap.

.

**Berdua**

Semua peristiwa ini memberi kami kekuatan.

Kepercayaan bagi junjungan tercinta.

Dengan hidungnya nampak terasa kejujurannya.

Sosoknya tenang penuh kepercayaan.

.

**Margareth**

Karena itulah, o tuanku yang senantiasa penuh kebijaksanaan.

Figur baik nan penuh perhatian kepada kami semua.

Adakah sedikitpun alasannya untuk tidak mempercayai Anda?

Hingga mau menemanimu sepanjang perjalanan.

Gantikan adikku yang baru sekarang akhirnya tiba.

Mungkinkah ia sudah bosan dengan laki-lakinya?

Siswa sekolah berambut biru tanpa cacat sedemikian jua.

Pemberi harapan awalnya namun kosong pula akhirnya.

Bukan-bukan aku di sini tiada hendak menyinggung apa-apa.

Bila bicara soal pria, kalian pasti bisa jadikanku bahan candaan.

Umur telah ada masih suka daun muda.

Sindirku dan merekalah sumber pembuat tuanku tertawa.

Ahh andai saja sifatku bisa kuubah.

Layaknya publik Inaba yang telah dicerahkan.

Bohong rasanya kalau aku merasa bosan.

Saudara bertemu mestinya begitu menyenangkan.

Junjungan harusnya nampak begitu menawan.

Laksana pemuda korban undangan majikan.

Laki-laki kota penuh kemapanan.

Yang akan berpulang.

Tinggalkan tempat kita pernah bertemu bersua.

Kuharap masih ada hal tersisa pasca setan putih menyebar tulah.

.

**Igor**

Nihil benar kiranya ada bisa terucap dari mulutmu?

Apakah engkau menghadap di mukaku cuma untuk merengek seperti ini?

Apa lagi kiranya mampu puaskan dikau di luar sana?

.

**Margareth**

Tidak ada, tuanku. Tiada dan tidak pernah ada! Untukku di luar cuma ada kehausan.

Isinya tetap selalu sama, manusianya nelangsa sebagiannya berkeluh kesah.

Begitu pula dengan mangkuk yang telah kau lepaskan walau belum terisi benar.

.

**Igor**

Penderitaan membuat kesempurnaan menunjukkan kepenuhannya.

.

**Margareth**

Kebijaksanaan Andalah sumber kekaguman hamba.

.

**Igor**

Sempurna benar atau buatan masihlah harus ditunjukkannya.

Alam baka belumlah cukup membuktikannya.

Dewa tertinggi tetap perlu meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

**Margareth**

Semoga tuan berjaya 10.000 tahun lamanya.

.

**Igor**

Kau kenal Ryoutarou Doujima?

.

**Margareth**

Si duda itu?

.

**Igor**

Calon tamuku!

.

**Margareth**

Ah ya! Ia adalah lelaki yang tidak mengenal masalah walaupun dekat.

Mendengar legenda tapi anggap sepi belaka.

Seorang detektif tanpa sedikit kecurigaan teliti keponakan.

Orang terakhirmu menenteng senjata tak sekalipun matanya bisa melihat.

Sepintas sosoknya memang layaknya manusia normal.

Istri tiada anaknya sering menunggu dirumah.

Dia kelihatannya sangat fokus mengejar pekerjaan.

Tuntaskan kasus enggan lihat kiri maupun kanan.

Figurnya datar kiranya cukup kasih sayang didapatkan.

Jauhi nafsu geleng kepala mencari ganti pelampiasan.

Hebat benar tapi untuk yang terakhir diriku dalam kesangsian.

.

**Igor**

Pengamatan perlihatkan sosok bimbang.

Ketiadaan permintaan inginku buat dia merasa tenang.

Baginya hujan turun sepanjang tahun.

Souji datang hangat pun turun.

Indah jadi dunia baginya bertahun-tahun.

Walau aslinya berlangsung semu.

Mendung turun lingkupi daun-daun.

.

**Margareth**

Jika nafsunya menjadi tumbuh.

Hujan turun, alkohol mengikis batu.

Izinkanlah saya membimbingnya sekehendak hatiku.

Apa taruhanmu? Kuyakin kemenanganlah yang menungguku.

.

**Igor**

Selama ia belum kuhadirkan.

Selama itu pulalah engkau boleh bersenang-senang.

Kelirulah jika dengannya Izanagi bisa dikalahkan.

.

**Margareth**

Maka terima kasih kuhaturkan bagi Anda yang saya muliakan.

Jujur dengan orang macam inilah saya suka membuat urusan.

Orang-orang kuat bermuka keras bagiku lebih memberi kesegaran.

Wajah setengah matang menurutku hanyalah hiburan.

Kuharap perang Troya kembali hadir di dunia fana.

.

**Igor**

Dengan ini jelaslah! Kuserahkan ia kepadamu.

Di depanku panggilan belum tentu perlu.

Pergilah dan gunakanlah segenap semangatmu!

Tariklah sekuat tenaga hingga mencapai akar purbanya.

Bawalah bersamamu jika pada akhirnya keberuntungan jauh padaku.

Tapi ingatlah kamu haruslah malu.

Demi kebahagiaan kadang kerusakan belum tentu perlu.

Renungkanlah saudara-saudaramu.

.

**Margareth**

Setuju! Lagipula diriku tiada akan terlalu lama.

Demi pertaruhan ini saya menyimpan kepercayaan.

Kalaupun hamba dapat memperoleh kemenangan atas ini.

Izinkanlah aku bersorak di puncak gunung tertinggi.

Dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga.

Makan debu tanah penuh nafsu tatapan nyalang.

Layaknya ular dalam kitab lama, idolaku sejak dulu kala.

.

**Igor**

Lakukanlah sekehendak hatimu aku takkan pernah melarang.

Dalam pertaruhan ini kita berdua kedudukan seimbang.

Menyuruhmu pergi bukannya membenci.

Meragukanku bukannya sangsi.

Meladeni permainan seperti ini bagiku hanyalah ruang pengisi.

Tidak ada satupun hal sesungguhnya pantas untuk dibebani.

Zaman berubah, manusianya juga berubah.

Masihkah sama tentunya masih membutuhkan pembuktian.

Jadi marilah kita berikan pemberat untuk paman dan keponakan.

Lakukan tugas, kita berdua berubah menjadi setan.

Yang bergembira atas pertunjukan penderitaan.

Satu berbuat, satunya jadikan objek tontonan.

Melakukan-tidak melakukan dimana letak perbedaannya?

Sekedar saran coba saja bangkitkan nafsu terdalam setiap manusia.

7 dosa besar 3 masalah utama pastinya ampuh digunakan.

Sebab aku yakin kebenaran berpihak pada mereka yang percaya.

.

**Suasana Velvet Room mulai meredup.**

**Elizabeth, Margareth dan Theodore pergi berpencar.**

.

**Margareth (sendirian) **

Dari waktu ke waktu akhirnya aku menyadari.

Mengapa diriku mampu bertahan dengan si tua ini.

Dalam sosoknya ia mampu melindungiku dari keputusasaan.

Tapi aslinya ia iblis tak berbelas kasihan.

.

-o0o-

.


End file.
